Telling Dad
by poxmaker
Summary: Wilbur gets a brilliant idea, and suddenly he and his boyfriend are back in time, visiting Wilbur's father in the past. Contains an OC (not mine). Worth checking out, even if you don't like OC's. SLASH WilburxOC


A/N: Hello there! Welcome to my eighth fanfic. XP

So I got this idea from Amazon-Aviator. She has an LJ account solely dedicated to Meet the Robinsons, and her fan characters. Matt is one of them. Not only is he Wilbur's boyfriend (because A-A staunchly refuses to admit that Wilbur is anything but canonically gay, and I agree with her), but he's also Goob's son. I love Matt so much! He's moody and depressive and all kinds of other things that just make you want to poke him! XD I highly suggest that you look up Amazon-Aviator on LJ and read her stuff. It's awesome.

I had to borrow several things from A-A, and if you want to understand some of the things in the fic then you might want to read her original stuff--just so you won't be confused. XP

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. MTR belongs to Disney, and Matt belongs to A-A.

Enjoy!

(This has been re-uploaded, as the original was un-edited. In fact, it was quite irresponsible for me to let this go for so long. This is the version that (roughly) had Jill's (A-A's) approval. Overall, it's much better, but basically the same.)

* * *

"Wilbur, this is _so _redundant. I've _already_ met your father. I've known him all my life!"

Wilbur simply smiled at Matt in that way he did when he was telling him that he was being silly. He'd gotten this _great_ idea not five minutes before, and had suddenly grabbed Matt by the arm and dragged him to the Robinsons' garage.

"Wilbur," Matt started again, ignoring the smile, "this is _not_ a good idea. What if we get caught?"

"Okay," Wilbur replied, "A) Yes, we are going to get caught. Anything I do with my dad in the past, he'll immediately know in the future. That's certain, and a risk I'm willing to take. B) I _know_ you've already met him, and I know that you've known him all your life. But think about it this way, have you known him all _his_ life? Hmm?" He added an eyebrow wiggle for effect.

Matt gave him an unconvinced glare. "You're logic makes no sense. At all."

This time, Wilbur actually rolled his eyes. "Look, it's not a hard concept to grasp. We're going to go back in time, and I'm going to introduce you to Lewis."

Now Matt was sure his boyfriend was either insane, or completely and utterly daft. "Wilbur, your dad's name is Cornelius."

"In our time, yes, but in the past he's Lewis." Wilbur continued to drag Matt through the garage, toward one of the time machines—the newer one.

"No, I'm pretty sure his name is Cornelius in the past, too."

"Look," Wilbur stopped and faced Matt, "I call him Lewis in the past, and Cornelius in the present. Got it?"

"But—"

Wilbur palmed himself in the forehead. "Are we really going to stand here and argue about what my dad's name is?"

"If it keeps me out of that thing with you, then yes."

Wilbur shook his head in mild amusement. "Get in the time machine."

Matt glanced to his right in a bored fashion. "Fine, but let it be known that I was against this." He pried Wilbur's hand from his wrist and climbed up into the back seat of the time machine. Wilbur followed him, sitting in the front seat and turning the engine on. He sat something he'd been holding in his other hand down next to him.

"Hey," Matt said after he'd noticed this, "Why'd you bring my box of markers with us?"

Wilbur turned around and smirked at him. "You'll see," he said, and pushed a few buttons.

The time machine rose from the garage floor and Wilbur pushed a few more buttons. A bubble formed around the machine and suddenly they weren't in the garage anymore. Well, they were, but it was ever so slightly different. For example, instead of there being another time machine in the corner, there was a car. A car that ran on gasoline and wasn't hover-capable.

Wilbur gently nudged them down and landed on the garage floor. He pushed one last button and the time machine cloaked.

"Well, let's get goin'," he said, and hopped out of the now open hatch.

"We're just going to walk in?" Matt asked, still a little unsure of Wilbur's sanity.

"Yeah," Wilbur replied nonchalantly, "I'm always showing up at random times (and in random places), and they've gotten used to it by now. Now come on, I wanna get up there!"

Matt sighed and followed him. Since the transportation tubes had yet to be invented they had to walk all the way through the garage (which was, as Matt noticed, exceptionally large without all the things it had contained in the future) to the door that led into the house. Wilbur, being Wilbur, simply opened it and stepped inside. Matt followed him, but still quite reluctantly.

The door led into the kitchen, where Wilbur's (yet-to-be) grandma was standing at the stove, apparently making pancakes.

"Hey Mrs. Robinson," he said as the two of them walked past.

"Wilbur!" She exclaimed and turned to look at him, still flipping pancakes as she did so. "We haven't seen you in over a week! What _have_ you been up to?"

"This and that," Wilbur replied. He sneakily pointed at Matt behind his back, and Matt scowled at the back of his head.

Pervert.

"Well you shouldn't let yourself get so busy!" Lucille was saying. "Cornelius has been holed up in his room the entire week! Goodness, we can never get him out—Oh my! Who's this?" She'd finally noticed Matt trying to hide behind Wilbur.

"Ah," Wilbur moved out of in front of Matt, "this is _Muata_, my boyfriend." Matt bristled at the use of his given name. "I brought him to meet Lew—Cornelius."

"Ah!" Lucille literally _zoomed_ across the few feet that separated her from Matt, frying pan still in her left hand, spatula in her right. Sticking the spatula under her arm, she grabbed Matt's hand and began to shake it up and down, rapidly. "It's wonderful to meet you Muata! Isn't that American Indian?"

"It's Matt, actually," he said, glaring at Wilbur and trying to reclaim his hand at the same time. "And yes, it is. It means 'yellow jackets inside a nest;' my mom named me, she's an entomologist."

"Ooh! Where does she work? Maybe I know her!"

"She works for Robinso—you probably don't." Matt had to catch himself there, especially with Wilbur's suddenly horrified look.

"Oh well." Lucille finally relinquished Matt's hand. "So tell me Matt, how long have you and Wilbur here been together? He's never mentioned you before." She inclined her head in Wilbur's general direction before turning back to the stove and flipping the pancake currently in the pan into the air.

"Well—"

"Only a few months," Wilbur cut him off. "I brought Matt over to finally introduce him to you, and Cornelius."

"Oh, well you know where _he_ is," Lucille said, pointing the frying pan towards the ceiling. "He's _always_ up there." She chuckled. "Hey, would you two be up for pancake-frisbee golf later?"

Matt's eyes widened. "You're kidding m—" Wilbur suddenly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sure thing Mrs. Robinson. In fact, we'll go let Cornelius know right now."

"Okay, see you then." She went back to the stove.

Wilbur steered Matt out of the kitchen and into the adjacent hallway, pushing him towards the lab until he got the idea and walked on his own.

"Wilbur, I knew your family was crazy, but playing frisbee golf with pancakes???" Matt cocked an eyebrow at Wilbur.

"Yeah," Wilbur said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand—he carried the box of markers in the other. "That kinda went out of style before I was born. Apparently pancakes don't really fly well, and they have a tendency to break apart before you can even toss them."

"I guess we'll be finding that out later," Matt said, monotone. He was still very much annoyed with his boyfriend.

"Yep," was all Wilbur said until they got to the lab.

Upon reaching the door to said lab, Wilbur stepped up and knocked on it three times. After about a minute of waiting there was a soft "I'm busy!" from inside.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Open the door, you lazy bum, and let us in!"

"Wilbur?!" said the voice from inside, and a few seconds later the door was being unlocked and opened.

There stood sixteen year-old Cornelius, or Lewis, as Wilbur insisted on calling him. He didn't look a whole lot different than the Cornelius that Matt knew. Future-Cornelius was quite a bit taller than Lewis (in fact, Lewis was a little bit shorter than even Matt, and Matt considered himself _very_ short), but they both had the exact same spiky blond hair and ever-present round glasses. All in all, Matt had to say that the kid standing in front of him would most likely turn out to be just as quirky and _crazy_ as his future self.

"Wilbur!" Lewis immediately jumped at the brunet and wrapped his arms around him. Wilbur hugged him back; there was a little smile on his face that made Matt scowl at him.

"It's been over a week since you last visited, what the hell have you been doing?" Lewis asked as he let go of his future-son-to-be. Again, Wilbur secretly pointed at Matt and Matt made a mental note to tell him off about that later.

"Oh nothing," Wilbur replied, just as nonchalant as before. "Just getting engaged and whatnot."

Matt's face grew beet-red. "We are _not_ engaged!" He moved forward as if to strangle Wilbur, and Lewis finally noticed him.

"Well, hello there," he said, "don't believe I've met _you_."

"Yeah," Wilbur said, moving over to Matt and putting an arm around his shoulder before Matt could effectively get a grip on his neck. "This is Mua—Matt, my _lover_."

Matt scowled at him harder than he had all day. "Wilbur, _stop_ _doing_ _that_."

"What?"

"You know _what_! Stop it!"

To the side of them, Lewis cocked an eyebrow. "Well, this is new. Wilbur, why didn't you tell me that—"

Wilbur abruptly stopped arguing with Matt and let go of him. "I _was_ getting around to it… But anyway, the important thing is that I'm telling you _now_. Lewis, this is my boyfriend." He motioned for Matt to go over, and he did, albeit quite reluctantly.

"Hi," he said.

Lewis smiled at him and extended a hand. "Hi Matt, nice to meet you, er… again?"

Wilbur chuckled as Matt shook Lewis' hand. "Yeah, you've kind of known him all his life." And then he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Matt didn't get the joke.

Lewis laughed along with Wilbur. "Well, I guess that means I approve in the future. And in that case, come on up." He motioned for them to follow him up the stairs and into the lab.

"By the way, what's that?" Lewis pointed at the box tucked under Wilbur's arm.

"Ah," Wilbur said, taking the box out from under his arm, "this my friend—"

"Father," Lewis corrected.

"Whatever. This… is a surprise."

"You've said that already," Matt interjected. "Now tell me, why did you bring it?"

Wilbur smiled at him. "You remember a few months ago when I said you should draw on someone else for once?"

"Yeah, and you were talking about yourself."

"Not exactly." Wilbur grinned; they reached the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Matt eyed him warily.

"This is your new canvas." Wilbur indicated Lewis with a large swoop of his hands.

"Oh god, I should've known," Matt groaned.

Lewis was looking blankly between the other two. "Huh? What're you guys talking about?"

Wilbur hooked an arm around Matt's shoulders, again. "Matt here," he said, "is an _artist_."

Matt felt his face go a little red.

"Oh really?" Lewis seemed interested. "And he draws on _people_?"

"Yep," Wilbur said proudly. "He draws on me _all_ the time."

The innuendo didn't go unnoticed.

"Get off me Wilbur." Matt shrugged Wilbur's arm off, took the box of markers from him, and stormed off into the lab.

Lewis took the opportunity to hang back and have a chat with Wilbur, who was silently chuckling to himself.

"So," Lewis said, "_that's_ your boyfriend? He seems a bit… moody to me."

"Oh yes," Wilbur said dramatically, "his heart is as black as coal and as cold as an arctic winter. He has _no_ emotions and _no_ libido to speak of." At Lewis' skeptical look, he added, "But that's just a bunch of bull he tells everybody so they'll leave him alone. Once you get to know him you'll realize he's really just as sweet and kind as you are. And…" He made sure Matt couldn't hear, "Once you get him going in bed, he _never_ wants to stop."

Lewis gave him a look like Matt had earlier, one that said '_You're crazy_.' Out loud he said, "_Too_ much information, Wilbur. You realize that_ Cornelius_ now knows you have sex in the future, right?"

Wilbur waved the thought off. "Eh, you already know I have sex. You've known since I was in the _seventh_ grade."

"Whoa!" Lewis waved his hands in front of him. "_Way_ too much information!"

Wilbur shook his head and laughed, and pretty soon Lewis joined him. When they calmed down, Lewis wiped at his eyes and glanced over at Matt across the room, who had, amazingly, found a chair to sit at and glare from amidst all the clutter of the lab. He turned to Wilbur, who was also wiping at his eyes.

"So tell me," he said, "why exactly _did_ you bring him here?"

"I wanted you to meet him."

"But Wilbur, I already _have_. I mean, I must approve or something, if you two are dating. So why bring him back here?"

Wilbur shook his head. "You don't get it. I wanted _you_ to meet him."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "You realize you're really screwing with the timeline, right?"

"Eh," Wilbur said, scratching the back his head. "I figure anything I do was meant to happen, so it doesn't really matter."

"You're _so_ reckless—"

"Hey now," Wilbur pointed a finger at him, "watch it, or you might start sounding like my father."

"—And really corny," Lewis finished.

"Yeah, but that's what makes me me," Wilbur said. "Now come on, before _he_ finds some random invention you've left lying around and attacks us with it out of spite."

"He'd do that?"

"He's done it before."

They both looked at each other, and broke out into laughter again. Lewis actually had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard.

Matt scowled from across the room. "Hey!" He yelled. "Are you two just going to ignore me for the rest of the day? If so, I'm going back to my _own_ time period!"

"Oh come on," Wilbur said, once again wiping at his eyes and walking over to his boyfriend, "you know you love me."

Matt continued to glare at him. "…Yeah, but that's _so_ not the point."

* * *

A few minutes later Wilbur had finally convinced Matt to draw on Lewis, and Lewis had agreed, so now the two of them were sitting at Lewis' cluttered desk (which they had semi-cleaned off) with Lewis' sleeves rolled up. Wilbur lay on a couch across the room, playing with some random invention he'd found—or rather, taken away from Matt.

"So," Lewis started, eying the marker Matt wielded, suspiciously, "what exactly do you draw?"

Matt uncapped the marker. "Eh, animals usually. I once drew an entire menagerie on Wilbur's back and arms."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was really good. Kinda a shame he washed it off."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Uh…" Matt faltered. Did he really want to tell Wilbur's dad about their rocky love life? "We were having some… problems back then."

"I see." Lewis seemed like he could sympathize. "You wanna talk about it?"

Matt made a decision. "Not really. That okay?"

"Doesn't bother me. I'm sure neither of you really want _Cornelius_ to know too much about your relationship."

"Heh," was all Matt said as he touched the marker to Lewis' right arm. He moved the maker over the arm and made little circles.

"Ooh, that kinda tickles," Lewis squirmed.

"Well, _Wilbur_ loves it." Matt didn't take his eyes off Lewis' arm.

"I'll bet he does." Lewis glanced at Wilbur out of the corner of his eye. "So, what did you decide to draw?"

Matt stared at the arm he was currently making into his next masterpiece for a second before replying. "I think I've decided to draw your family. Your _future_ family," he added. "But… I think I might need more than just your arms."

"That's alright," Lewis said, moving slowly so Matt's hand wouldn't accidentally slip and draw a haphazard line down his arm, and took his shirt off.

"Hey now," Wilbur said from across the room, "don't be gettin' any ideas over there."

"Shut up, Wilbur," Matt said, beyond annoyed, and moved his chair around Lewis' so that he could continue on his back. He found that Lewis' bare back was a lot different than Wilbur's. For one thing, it didn't make nasty, dirty little feelings creep up inside him—like Wilbur's used to do. It was also a little smoother, since Lewis wasn't quite as muscular as Wilbur. Carefully, Matt began to draw the next family member with a different color marker.

"Hey, Matt," Lewis said, not moving an inch as he did so, "speaking of my family, Wilbur said I've known you all your life. How is that, exactly?"

Matt didn't look up from his work. "Oh, Mike Yagoobian is my dad."

"_Goob_ is your dad?!" Lewis flinched.

"Watch it there," Matt commanded, nearly messing up, big time. "Yes, he is. Wilbur and I have known each other most of our lives."

"Ah, I see," Lewis said, thinking, and making sure _not_ to move. "So I guess you two are that cliché best-friends-turned-lovers couple, huh?"

"Not really. Wilbur and I have only really been friends for the past few years. Normally he'd hang out with my sister, Ruth. But a few years ago we just started talking and he suddenly became my second best friend. Then… Then I guess things went from there."

"Huh," Lewis leaned his chin on the hand of the arm Matt wasn't currently using. "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Even though you two bicker like Fritz and Petunia, I can tell you guys really love each other."

"You're being a sap," Matt said, bluntly.

"Yeah, but I'm right."

"Eh."

Wilbur chose this moment to come over and have a look at Matt's handiwork.

"Hey, Matty, lookin' good. You almost finished?"

Matt scowled up at him. "Yeah, but _you're_ not allowed to look until I'm done. So shoo." He pointed his marker at him and threatened to mark on him if he didn't leave.

"Okay, okay!" Wilbur held up his arms defensively. "I'll go, sheesh!"

"Good," Matt said, and started to go back to work. But before he could start again Wilbur had already wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders and was leaning down to whisper in his ear. Lewis glanced back at them, but turned back around to give them some privacy.

"I love you," Wilbur whispered into Matt's ear. "Don't forget it."

"Hmph," was all Matt said, and Wilbur let him go to walk back over to the couch. Secretly though—inwardly—Matt smiled to himself. A rare occasion, but justified.

* * *

"Okay, it's done!"

Matt capped his last marker and stood up to admire his work. Lewis also stood up, and although he really couldn't see anything, he tried anyway.

Wilbur walked over and whistled.

"Man, Matt, you sure outdid yourself. That's _amazing_."

And it was, too. From Lewis' left arm, across his back, and to his right arm, the Robinson family stood for all to admire. Starting on the left were Aunt Billie and Uncle Joe, who were holding hands; next were Tallulah, Laszlo, and Uncle Fritz with Aunt Petunia (the two cousins seemed to be fighting, but Fritz and Petunia were smiling and waving); after that were Grandpa Bud and Lucille, who were also holding hands and smiling. Cornelius was next (the older one), and was holding Franny by the waist and looked to be threatening to kiss her—she wasn't putting up much of a fight. Uncles Art and Gaston were next, Art holding up a pizza box and looking dashingly handsome and Gaston looking like he was about to shoot his meatball cannon at him. In back stood Tiny with Lefty, the latter latched onto the former's neck. Up front and to either side of Lewis' mid-back were Dimitri and Spike, in their flower pots and shouting at each other from across the space. The frog band stood at Franny's feet, little tuxes all shiny, and Buster stood at Grandpa Bud's feet, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

Wilbur looked at the spectacle in wonder, and as his eyes came to the very front of the group they went wide as saucers. There, standing up front was Carl with one hand each on Wilbur's shoulder and… Matt's shoulder. Matt had added _himself_ into the picture and he and Wilbur were holding hands. And, to top it all off, Matt was _smiling_.

_Matt_ was _smiling_. Wilbur couldn't believe it. He looked over to his boyfriend to see what expression he might have on his face. Matt was just standing there admiring his work, one of the first true smiles Wilbur had ever seen come from him on his face.

It made his heart swell.

"Hey, guys! Get a mirror, I wanna see this!" Lewis said, interrupting Wilbur's moment of sappiness. "Oh wait a second, there's a camera on the desk. Use it!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses. Sheesh." Wilbur grabbed the digital camera off the desk, aimed, and took several shots of Lewis' back.

"Lemme see that!"

"Wow," Matt said, monotone, "you get really excited easily, don't you?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Lewis said, trying very hard not to tackle Wilbur and steal the camera from him. Wilbur released the camera and Lewis took it greedily.

While Lewis marveled at the pictures, Wilbur took the time to sidestep over to Matt and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Matt that is one fine piece of artwork you did there."

"Eh, it's okay, I guess." Matt didn't want to admit it, but he thought it was good, too.

Wilbur squeezed his shoulder. "You are an amazing artist, and I love you for it."

"Just because I'm an artist?"

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. "No, for a bunch of other reasons I don't want to take the time to think up right now, too." He smirked, leaned in, and kissed Matt gently on the lips.

"I love you, Matt," he said once they parted, "and don't you _ever_ forget it. _Ever._"

"I don't think I could, Wilbur," Matt said, still smiling, but at his boyfriend now, and not the marker-tattoo on Lewis' back.

"Hey, do you two think you could stop being all sappy and gooey already?" Lewis had finished 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing' at the pictures and was watching them, although he figured he probably shouldn't have been.

Wilbur 'hmphed' at him. "You're just jealous 'cause you can't get a date with my mom _without_ my help."

Lewis' eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know—"

"Boys! Pancakes are ready!" Lucille's voice interrupted Lewis mid-rant, and Wilbur and Matt took the chance to get away before he could continue.

"Coming!" They both shouted together.

* * *

The rest of the day went okay. The boys tried playing pancake-frisbee golf with Lucille and Bud, but as Wilbur had predicted, it didn't go too well. They ended up feeding the remnants of the pancakes to birds for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time they'd finished off all the pancakes the sun was starting to set, and although he could go back to any time on the day they left that he wanted, Wilbur decided it was probably a good idea to head home.

"You boys come back now; I want to see more of the both of you!" Lucille said as Matt and Wilbur pretended to walk down the street. "Especially you, Matt. I want you to draw more things on my son's back; it's really interesting!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Robinson, I will," Matt replied, Wilbur's arm around his neck. "It was… fun. I think we'll definitely be coming back."

"Well that's good to hear," she said, waving to them. "Goodbye Wilbur, you take good care of your little artist there. He's something special."

"I will Mrs. Robinson, I promise." With that, Wilbur led Matt down the street until Lucille went back inside the house, then he steered him around the house to the garage, where Lewis was waiting for them.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later then," Lewis said, apparently trying to keep his shirt from rubbing across his back, even though Matt had told him several times that the marker wouldn't come off that simply and it would be _days_ before it began to fade. "I guess it's just a question of _when_."

Wilbur smirked at him. "Don't worry; I won't wait another week to come back. I want to see that _masterpiece_ again before it fades completely."

"Which won't happen for _several more days_," Matt added when shock registered on Lewis' face.

"Well, anyway, we need to go." Wilbur touched what appeared to be open space, but was actually a wing of the time machine. The cloak fell and the machine was visible. Wilbur opened the hatch and hopped up to the front seat. "Come on Matt."

Lewis stretched out his hand to Matt. "Was nice meeting you, Matt. Thanks for this." He pointed over his shoulder at his back.

"It's no problem," Matt said, shaking Lewis' hand. "I guess I'll see you later—either in a few minutes, or around ten years from now, whichever comes sooner for you."

"Yep," Lewis agreed. "You take care of Wilbur; make sure I don't ground him _too_ harshly when you guys get back."

"I'll see what I can do, you and Mrs. Robinson sure like to ground him a lot."

Both boys snickered at this until Wilbur honked the time machine's horn.

"Hurry up! We gotta get home before _Dad_ here remembers any of today."

"I'm coming Wilbur! Sheesh, give me a second to get in the machine first!" Matt yelled back at him. He turned back to Lewis. "Well, later then."

"Bye," Lewis waved as Matt climbed into the back seat of the time machine. Wilbur gave one last solitary wave before pushing a few buttons, and the time machine disappeared.

It reappeared only a few seconds later in the same garage, only around twenty or so years in the future.

Wilbur quickly landed the machine and he and Matt hopped out. They crept quietly through the garage and were almost to one of the transportation tubes, when they heard a throat clear from across the room.

Cornelius stepped out of the shadows.

"Wilbur," he said, stern look on his face, "you're grounded, _again_."

Wilbur groaned, but didn't argue.

"Matt," Cornelius continued, "go home. I think your parents would like to have a talk with you."

Matt didn't groan, he'd expected this, but considered the day worth being grounded for.

Before he could walk away, Wilbur grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Even though you're moody all the time and have absolutely _no_ libido to speak of, you're the best boyfriend a guy could want."

The jest didn't go unnoticed, although Matt didn't say anything. Something in Wilbur's eyes said that he was either _very_ nervous about what his dad was about to say to him, or he was just _really_ horny. That coupled with the libido joke—Matt decided it would probably be a good idea to leave before Wilbur jumped him right then and there.

"Alright," he replied, wary of Cornelius' gaze. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Wilbur said, and kissed Matt on the cheek.

Matt walked out the garage door, box of markers in hand, intent on walking all the way home.

Wilbur turned to Cornelius.

"So, how bad am I grounded? No TV or anything else fun, right?"

"Nope," Cornelius said. "You can do just about anything you want."

"Then what am I grounded from?"

Cornelius smirked. "Just Matt."

Wilbur groaned, again. "That's so unfair… How long?"

"A week, but it also depends on how long his parents ground _him_ for."

"You're evil, you know that Lewis?" Wilbur said, knowing full well it would probably cost him dearly.

"You want it to be two weeks?"

"No, no! I'll shut up now."

"Good, now go do… something."

Wilbur started to walk off.

"Oh, and by the way, Wilbur," Cornelius said from behind him.

"Hmm?"

"It took _two weeks_ for that marker to come off."

Wilbur snickered and walked into the path of a transporter tube.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Wilbur wandered into his father's lab. He was looking around for something to do when something on the old desk in the corner caught his eye.

There, sitting next to a picture of the whole family, was another picture of the family, only this one was on the bare back of a seventeen year-old boy with blond hair that was _way_ too spiky to be natural.

It hadn't been there before that day.

Wilbur just smiled at it and continued milling around the lab.

* * *

A/N: So, did y'all like it?

I found maybe one inconsistency. But, if no one else sees it, then I don't care. XP

Review if you liked it, please! And, I really think if you did like it, then you should also go and tell A-A that. Without her, this fic wouldn't've ever been written.


End file.
